MAGIC.MOV
' '''MAGIC.MOV' is the fourth episode of the PONY.MOV series. It premiered on YouTube on April 11, 2012. Plot Twilight Sparkle and Spike try to revive Rainbow Dash, who was previously killed by Fluttershy in SHED.MOV. Transcript (Discord is still, yet again, destroying Ponyville. Suddenly, a flash appears from the sky. The flash turns out to be Princess Celestia, who tries to defeat Discord by shooting at him with her horn. Unfortunately, Discord just grabs Celestia, and bites her head off.) (We see the text, MAGIC.MOV, which transforms into a bloody format.) (The scene goes to Spike, who is humping on Twilight Sparkle's back. We see that the both of them are walking through the Ponyville Cemetery.) Spike: So Twilight, how come we're hanging out in a pony boneyard? Twilight Sparkle: We need 6 ponies present, or the Elements of Harmony don't work, Spike! finally arrive at Rainbow Dash's grave. Fluttershy killed Rainbow Dash, and we've gotta try to bring her back! Spike: Man, you are one crazy talking horse. wheezily (Twilight uses her levitation magic to carry a spell book.) Twilight Sparkle: I'm going to try a black magic resurrection spell. Spike: How about you resurrect my penis? With sex... (Twilight turns around to Spike, feeling both mad and disgusted.) Spike: What? Twilight Sparkle 'the spell: "For thou who sleeps in stone and clay, heed this call, rise and obey! Trek onto the mortal door! Assemble flesh, and walk once more!" '(Twilight's horn lights up, causing a huge pentagram-shaped portal opening from the ground. Instead of Rainbow Dash, a huge skeletonized demon (whose name is later revealed to be Wolflor) suddenly arises from the portal. Twilight and Spike both look shocked, as they watch this.) ('After rising from the portal, Wolflor walks on over to Ponyville and right up to Discord. They both high five, and then start to destroy Ponyville together.'') at the Cemetery, Twilight and Spike are shown (in a "Simpsons-like" art style) looking shocked. Twilight Sparkle: Whoops. Guess that was the wrong spell. Spike: Anymore bright ideas, Einstein? (Spike honks his nose twice like a clown, as we hear sitcom laughter. The words, "THAT'S SPIKE!", then appear below him.) Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I am full of ideas, Spike. I'm a genius! poops like an actual horse while looking proud of herself. (Inside Twilight's lab, the scene views on a robot lookalike of Rainbow Dash.) Twilight Sparkle: Behold, the R-Dash 5000! Physically superior to Rainbow Dash in every way. I figured if we don't have the real Rainbow Dash, then building a Rainbow Dash is the next best thing! Spike: You're an idiot. (Twilight's hoof suddenly grows a finger, and pushes the start button with it. The R-Dash 5000 then activates, and starts to move and speak.) R-Dash 5000: Crush. Kill. Destroy. Swag. Crush. Kill. Destroy. Swag. Crush. Kill. Destroy. Swag. Crush. Kill. Destroy. Swag. Crush. Kill. Destroy. Swag. and Spike stare blankly at the R-Dash 5000, as it walks on over to the wall of the lab. It then shoots the wall of the lab with its laser eyes, and flies on out to help Discord and Wolflor destroy Ponyville. (Spike looks surprised, as Twilight looks guilty.) Spike: Smooth moves, smart guy. (The sitcom laughter is heard once again, as Spike honks his nose again and does a cartoon-ish head twirl. His whole upper self then bounces and twirls as well. The words, "THAT'S SPIKE!", appear below him once again.) ' '(Twilight suddenly grabs Spike excitedly, as the words fly away, and holds him up to her face.) Twilight Sparkle: There's one last thing we haven't tried, Spike! One place where even a maverick with my own mind has feared to tread! Spike: Um, Twilight? You're starting to sound less like a maverick and more like a maniac. Twilight Sparkle: History is full of maniacs, my friend. Twilight continues talking, she and Spike are shown walking back to the Cemetery with a shovel. Men and women of intellect, highly perceptive individuals whose brilliant minds do neither restraint nor taboo. Such notions are the devils which we must slay for the edification of ponykind, even if said edification violates the rules of decency, society, and righteousness itself. both of them then arrive back at Rainbow Dash's grave. Spike begins digging up the grave while listening to Twilight talk. Spike: while digging Blah blah blah, keep talking, you stupid kraut. (When Spike finishes digging, he opens the coffin and looks in disgust.) Spike: Ugh. Twilight Sparkle: Take her. We've got to get back to the lab before anypony sees us. Spike: You're the boss! (The scene views on Rainbow Dash's tombstone, as lightning flashes in the sky.) (The scene then goes back to the lab, on an operating table. We hear a door open, as Spike drags Rainbow Dash's dead body across the floor and lazily lifts it onto the table. Rainbow Dash's corpse is shown to have half-open bloodshot eyes, a messed up mane, a lot of stitches down the middle of her body (due to Fluttershy slicing her in half), and a worm sticking out of her right cheek. Both Spike and Twilight then look at the corpse from up above. Twilight is now shown wearing a lab coat, rubber gloves, and safety goggles.) Spike: Oh, this is f***ing rad, dude. (Spike begins to poke Rainbow Dash's dead body, while smiling cheekily.) Twilight Sparkle: whispering Listen closely, Spike. What happens here tonight must never leave this room. For if anypony were to know of this gross bastardization of God's law, their ignorance would label this as the ultimate crime of hubris. Spike: '''Are we gonna rape it? '''Twilight Sparkle: yelling Spike, this is serious! You can't tell anypony, because we'll be in deep trouble and we- Spike: Y'know, you can say "anybody," instead of "anypony." starts to feel even more annoyed. Frankly I don't see what the point of that is. I would've known what you had meant if you said "anybody." Seems to me like that's the kind of thing that eveybody's doing just because everybody else is doing it. So... pulls the out the worm that was sticking out of Rainbow Dash's right cheek, and slurps it up. Twilight still looks non-impressed at him. Spike: What? Look, I'm cool, dude! I'm down! Okay? Frankly, I'm just happy to be here today. walks offscreen to the controls. Let's just zap this b**** already, okay? I'm gettin' antsy. the distance Give me a break today, huh? My girlfriend's trying to get me to quit weed. metal music, composed by "Slowdraw the Hungry Eskimo", begins to play. (A huge lightning rod pops out of the library's roof. we then see test tubes bubbling, a heart monitor scanning, and zappers are buzzing.) Twilight Sparkle: on the safety goggles This is my favorite kind of magic! (Spike runs over to a switch, as Twilight then snaps jumper cables onto Rainbow Dash's nipples. The lightning then starts to hit the rod.) Twilight Sparkle: Now, Spike, pull the switch! (Spike pulls the switch, and Rainbow Dash's body gets zapped by the lightning, while shaking. Sparks fly through the air, as Twilight is shown looking anxious.) Spike: I've heard of shock humor but this is ridiculous! (Rainbow Dash's body is shown, still getting zapped.) Twilight Sparkle: That's enough! Pull the power! heavy metal music ends. (The machine then turns off as shown as Spike pulls the power. Rainbow Dash's body is now completely burned, as her mane suddenly turns into an Afro (due to the power of the lightning). Twilight and Spike are then shown at Rainbow's point of view.) Spike: Yo Rainbow Dash. Y'alright? (Rainbow Dash is still silent. Twilight takes off her goggles, puts her ear to Rainbow's mouth, and waits for a sound. Of course, nothing happens. Spike then walks over to her, with a smug look on his face.) Twilight Sparkle: I don't get it. In movies, when they shock dead bodies with lightning, they always come back to life. I thought it would be that simple! Spike: I guess it's true what they say: there really is no sense in beating a dead horse. and Spike pose for the rimshot. Twilight Sparkle: Spike the shovel, and walks away Oh well, go bury her again. (As Twilight walks out of the lab, Spike angrily looks at Rainbow Dash's body. He then whacks Rainbow's head with the shovel.) Spike: Didn't get me a birthday present last year. Rainbow's corpse back to the Cemetery F***in biiiii***... (Up at the library, Twilight is shown sitting on her bed (still wearing her lab gear) writing a letter to Princess Celestia. Music from MLP: FiM is also heard playing.) Twilight Sparkle: Dear Princess Celestia, today I learned... the music ends, Twilight pauses and tries to think about what she had learned today. Twilight Sparkle: Well, maybe I'll learn something tomorrow. uses her levitation magic to crumple up the letter, and throw it in the waste bin with the other failed letters. (Back at Ponyville, Discord is still causing havoc with Wolflor. The R-Dash 5000 is also shown flying around saying, "Crush! Kill! Destroy! Swag!") Storyteller Monster Guy: Ladies and gentleman... there are 2 kinds of stories. Those are take your bed with humans, and then... the nasty other kind. (Shows a hand tentacles and the gear turns into the buzzsaw) Now story tonight...the other kind. (Shows all the monsters in the scenes.) see the text, "YOU JUST WATCHED AN ANIMATED PARODY OF MY LITTLE PONY ON THE INTERNET," along with the creepy Fluttershy trademark from SHED.MOV. HOTDIGGEDYDEMON.COM logo appears, along with the credits. (As the credits end, Spike is shown in a blue background.) Spike: Hey, how's about a wanna have a pizza pie? audience cheers, as those said words appear on the screen below him. That's my catchphrase. THE END Voices * Kira Buckland - Twilight Sparkle * Max Gilardi - Spike, R-Dash 5000, Zub, Cackle the Dinosaur, Real Dinosaur Man, Creature Dinosaur, Zub * Stefan Frelander - Andrew the Demon Head, Storyteller Monster Guy Gallery Celestia.png|Princess Celestia tries to defeat Discord by herself. 165278 - bizarro Bizarro Celestia Bizarro Discord Bizarro Princess Celestia celestia Discord MAGIC.MOV Princess Bizarro Celestia.png|Celestia begins shooting at Discord. magic rezerection speel.PNG|"I'm going to try a black magic ressurrection spell." What.png|"What?" Wolflor.png|Wolflor arrives from the portal. meet up.PNG|Wolflor and Discord team up to destroy Ponyville. Images.jpg|The R-Dash 5000 has been built. my favorite magic.PNG|"History is full of maniacs, my friend." eneybody.PNG|Spike tells Twilight how much he can't stand the word, "anypony." RDASH.png|Rainbow Dash's body after the lightning hit her (giving her an Afro). Twilight.png|"I don't get it." movies lie.PNG|"There really is no sense in beating a dead horse." nutin.PNG|Twilight tries hard to think about what she had learned today. Trivia * This is the Twilight Sparkle themed episode of the show. * This is Max Gilardi's favorite episode. * This was the first episode to have a trailer poster. * Spike's line from APPLE.MOV ("Yo, Applejack. Y'alright?") is recycled and slightly modified for this episode. * * This marks as the first episode to have an extra ending after the credits since APPLE.MOV. * Character Debuts: Princess Celestia (official), Wolflor, and R-Dash 5000. * Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie do not appear in this episode. Fluttershy also didn't make an appearance, but was mentioned in one scene. Rainbow Dash does appear, but is inanimate; so she does not really have much of a role and therefore does not appear in some ways. * Other than Rainbow Dash, there were other characters whose tombstones were shown at the cemetery; including: Apple Bloom (who got crushed by Discord's foot), Gilda (who had a nyan Rainbow Dash fly right through her head in the Ask Japppleack series), Derpy Hooves (who was made into a decorative toaster cozy by Fluttershy), and Winona (who was also killed by Fluttershy). * This is the second time a pony was shown growing a finger. * The storyboard for this episode is available on hotdiggedydemon.com. * Starting with this episode, Twilight is somehow now smarter than she was in the previous episodes. * The animatic for this episode is available on http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OxTyzoWE4b8. * The music for this episode was composed by Slowdraw the Hungry Eskimo. * When Twilight and Spike watch as Wolflor arrives to help Discord, they are shown in a Simpsons-like art style (Max Gilardi is a huge fan of The Simpsons). * This marks the second time Pinkie Pie is absent, until her own episode. The first is DRESS.MOV. * This is the first time Twilight is implied to be German. When Spike was digging up Rainbow Dash's grave, he muttered, "Blah, blah, blah. Keep talking, you stupid kraut." Category:PONY.MOV Category:Videos